Goop-shroom
Goop-shroom is a rare Spawnable Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''and [[Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2|''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2]]. It is similar to the Fume-shroom, except for fact that it fires Goop, instead of fumes that can stun the zombies and deals damage overtime. Its attack is named Goop in Garden Warfare but it was renamed to Super Goop in Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' Goops Zombies, which slows them down and makes them easy targets. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2'' MEDIUM RANGE: GOOP Goops Zombies, which slows them down and makes them easy targets. Health A Goop-shroom has less than or equal to 127 health. Strategies The Goop-shroom is an ideal counter to almost any zombie that can be slowed down, hence its rarity. Any zombie that is hit by it will suffer a 75% speed penalty and become temporarily unable to use any abilities. The Goop-shroom can stop a Jackhammer in its tracks, immobilize an All-Star, allowing other plants to attack it or even ruin a Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump if it hits him at the critical moment. In Gardens & Graveyards, Goop-shroom is really effective during Wall-nut Hills when defending Crazy Dave's mansion, since it greatly slows down any gooped zombies and prevents them from using their abilities, thus reducing their chances at reaching the mansion. This is also great at Garden Ops at defeating Baron von Bats. Get two Goop-shrooms on pots near to each other, and get Baron von Bats to go between the two Goop-shrooms. They will disable Baron von Bat's ability to teleport almost completely, thus making him weak and easier to defeat. This plant is best used when there is another plant or a player around to finish off the gooped target. The Goop-shroom's main weakness is its inability to slow down certain zombies. Coffin Zombies, Outhouse Zombies, and Barrel Pirates are completely immune to it while Screen Door Zombies, Newspaper Zombies, and Map Pirates can use their shields to block the Goop, rendering the Goop-shroom unable to slow them down except for if it attacks them from behind. Trivia *Goop-shroom, Heal Flower, and Pea Cannon are the only Spawnable Plants that are not from any of the original games. *Even though its cap is green, which normally represents the color of a mushroom's spores, it shoots regular Goop (which is purple) instead of Super Sticky Goop (which would be the right color). This trait is shared with Sea-shroom from Plants vs. Zombies. *Goop-shroom could make zombie bosses permanently stop where they are, except for the Gargantuar, the Yeti Zombie and Giga Gargantuar (since they are immune to movement-impairing effects). However, this exploit was partially fixed in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. *Goop-shroom and Winter Melon are the only plants that are recolored version of another plant. However, Winter Melon has a different basket for pulting winter melons in Plants vs. Zombies, while the Goop-shroom is a complete recolor. *Goop-shroom had its fire rate reduced in the Legends of the Lawn DLC to minimize the chance of them "stun-locking" a target if more than one was attacking the same target. ru:Слюнегриб Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Spawnable Plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants